Battle at Lord Algarin's manor
The Battle at Lord Algarin's manor was a skirmish between shadowspawn and the camp of the Dragon Reborn. The shadowspawn were deployed by the order of Sammael, or someone who looked like him, to the displeasure of Moridin. Tens of thousands of Trollocs, led by a hundred Myrddraal, launched a surprise attack on the Dragon Reborn and his forces at Lord Algarin Pendaloan's manor. Logain Ablar had just finished relaying important information to Rand al'Thor when they sensed the presence of shadowspawn. Concurrently, Loial and the other Ogier spotted the incoming force and raised the alarm, hoping to warn Rand and the others before it was too late. In addition to Rand, Min Farshaw, Cadsuane Melaidhrin, Verin Mathwin, Nynaeve al'Meara, Alivia, Logain, and an unspecified number of Asha'man with their bonded Aes Sedai, there were fifty Maidens of the Spear led by Nandera, and a force of Saldaeans present in some of the outbuildings surrounding the manor. Opening himself to saidin, Rand was horrified when Lews Therin seized control away from him. He began weaving a complex array of Earth, Air and Fire into what he finally remembered as Blossoms of Fire. The weave created a thin, tall shaft of fire that gave off a shrill whine. When the last thread of air completed the weave, the shafts exploded into columns of flame thirty feet wide. Next, Lews Therin wove Deathgates, moving gateways that opened and closed regularly as they cut into the Trolloc lines. Rand later explained that shadowspawn cannot survive passage through a gateway and that pockets of Trollocs would be found dead in random locations. When Rand finally answered the man's call for him to raise his hands, Lews Therin wove one last weave from the Age of Legends, creating Arrows of Fire. These appeared as red filaments that seemed to flash into existence from each of his fingertips. Where they struck, they boiled and destroyed flesh, blowing holes in the bodies of Trollocs. The Asha'man present copied the new weaves, using them with deadly effect. Logain would later angrily ask if he was saving these weaves for his favorites like Taim, chafing at Rand's unwillingness to see that the M'hael was building his own Black Tower. Despite being rent with lightning and fire, the Trollocs managed to set fire to the buildings the Saldaeans were staying in. Rand pleaded with Lews Therin to put the fires out but to no avail. As Lews Therin continued to bring death to the shadowspawn, Rand yelled to Logain to extinguish the fires and save the Saldaeans. After killing a Myddraal that nearly took his head off, he realized that the battle was over and all of the shadowspawn dead. Rand soon found that Lews Therin would not release the Source. Instead, he was drawing in as much saidin as he could safely hold without burning himself out. When Logain pointed this out to the rest of the company, they all reacted with great concern. Lews Therin finally agreed to release when Rand promised that they could die together at Tarmon Gai'don. es:Batalla de la casa solariega de Lord Algarin Algarin's manor